


Clear as a music note,sincere as a melody

by Shaedearest



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Haruhi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaedearest/pseuds/Shaedearest
Summary: L/n Y/n is a chubby black american trans girl who was raised in and lives in Bunkyo,Tokyo by and with her parents.She is a musician.With this talent,she earned a scholarship at Ouran high school.There,she meets people she could never be happy without.Including her husband.(First time writing for Ouran!Please no rude comments,if you didn't like it,please don't tell me.If you DO like it though,consider leaving a comment telling me what you liked it and/or even giving kudos😊Also y/n will have partially dyed hair which i know isn't allowed in japanese schools but i'm pretty sure host club's aren't either)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. New begginnings on an open page

Y/n smiled as she put on her clothes.Today was her first day of high school!Admittedly,she was nervous but also excited.Mom called her for breakfast and she put on her (favorite shoes) before going to the kitchen.

"Hey,sweetie!"Mom smiled at her as she placed her pancakes in front of her when she sat down."Excited for your first day of high school?"

Y/n nodded enthusiastically,cutting up her pancakes."I hope i make friends!"Dad walked in then and ruffled her hair,grinning.

"Be sure you finish your breakfast quickly,princess.I'm driving you to Ouran soon."

After Y/n ate her pancakes,Dad took her to school in his car.When they arrived,she leaned over to hug him and he hugged back.He dropped her off and she turned to the school building.Thankfully,nobody was looking at her.However,her eyes were drawn to another student.This person had short,messy brown hair and light skin and was wearing big glasses that made it hard to see their eyes and baggy clothes.This must have been the other scholarship student she heard about!

Smiling,she went up to them and tapped their shoulder from behind.They turned to her and blinked.She put a hand up in greeting,the smile never leaving her face."Hey!You're another scholarship student,yeah?I'm L/n Y/n!It's nice to meet you!"

Haruhi smiled at the girl's friendly personality."Thank you!It's nice to meet you too!I'm Fujioka Haruhi!"

Y/n and Haruhi were delighted to learn that they were in the same class and spent the breaks between classess learning about eachother.Haruhi told Y/n about her childhood and Y/n told Haruhi about hers.They even told eachother about their gender indentities.

"I'm a trans girl.I thought i was a boy when i was born but when i was a kid,i realized i'm actually a girl.I don't usually tell people this right off the bat but you're cool."

"That's so awesome!I'm kinda like you.I don't really care if people see me as a boy or a girl."

The two were rarely seen apart from then on and became known as a duo by their classmates.A bit after their first day,they went looking for a place to study together at school.The libraries were the obvious choices but they were all so noisy.Eventually,they found their way to music room 3.Haruhi opened the door for them and they found themselves blinded by roses.

"Welcome to the host club."A group of harmonized voices said.The two opened their eyes and were met by a group of six boys around a couch.One was blonde with purple eyes,another was onyx haired and eyes with glasses and paler skin than any of the others,one looked like an elementary schooler with blonde hair and honey brown eyes,another was taller(and handsomer) than the rest with brown skin and black eyes and spiky hair of the same color and the last two-were the Hitachiin twins?!

Those were definitely them!The light orange hair and amber eyes were easy to spot.Before Y/n could say anything,they spoke.

"The new guy?"

"And the new girl!"

"Fujioka Haruhi and L/n Y/n."The bespectaceld one stated.Y/n pointed at herself,wondering how he knew her name.

"Um,hi?"

"I didn't think you'd be interested in the host club,L/n."Said one of the twin's,causing her to raise her eyebrows.What was a host club?Before she could ask,the other one spoke.

"I bet you didn't think Fujioka was gay either yet here we are."

Well,he wasn't wrong.Haruhi wasn't a boy or a girl so any attraction she felt could be considered gay if she wanted.Or straight?Gender was weird.

"You know these two?"The tall blonde asked.

"Yeah,they're in our class."

"They don't talk to anyone but eachother though."

"They're the scholarship students.Fujioka got in through a regular one while L/n got in through her musical talent."The glasses wearing guy spoke once more.

The purple eyes boy gasped,"So you're the commoners!"

Haruhi stopped squirming and Y/n frowned,"Pardon?"The latter questioned.He then went off on a speech about how the two were 'heroes' to 'their people',which the duo ignored in favor of trying to find a way to sneak out without them noticing until he suddenly started hitting on Haruhi which freaked her out and caused her to knock over a vase.Her and Y/n watched in horror as it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.It grew even more as the twins stated it was worth 8 million yen.

"You'll have to work it off."Said the purple eyed one,"As the host club's dog."

"Not just Haruhi!"Y/n protested instantly,"It was just as my idea to come here so it's just as my fault.More importantly,Haruhi is my friend and i want to help them."

Haruhi have her a soft,grateful look,"Y/n..."

"Very well."Said the pale one,"There's nothing we can do stop you anyway."

-

Takashi looked curiously at the new arrival.He hadn't seen these two before.His attention was first drawn to the girl.She was (height)and chubby,with warm (skin color) skin,(eye color) eyes and (hair length) (hair color) hair with (favorite color) streaks.Judging by her facial features,she was african.She was wearing a white dress which was black at the end of the skirt and that stopped above her knees and black flats.Overall,she was beautiful.Not that he'd tell that to someone he'd just met.

He wasn't nearly as impressed with the other person,who he soon learned was named Fujioka Haruhi.And the pretty girl was L/n Y/n.

When he brought Mitsukuni back from his nap,he found L/n getting ready to sing to a group of guests."Whacha' doin'?"Asked his sleepy cousin.She smiled brilliantly at him and Takashi felt his face heat up.

"I'm going to sing a song for everyone!Kyoya said that since Haruhi is running errands,i should help pay off their debt by using my skills to entertain the girls!"She sounded so happy that he felt happy too.

Mitsukuni's face light up and Takashi gently let him down so he could take a seat to watch her show.He sat down next to him and watched with interest as she adjusted her guitar and cleared her throat to prepare.

"Kiss,kiss,fall in love!"

Takashi-and everyone else in the room for that matter-was blown away at her enchanting voice and breathtaking guitar playing.She sang and played with love and passion,as if she'd been doing it for a long time.

"Maybe you're my love!"She finished them off with one last strum,grinning joyfully.It fell at the silence and she blushed cutely.Why did he want to make her do that?"Uh,sorry!Bad song?I can play another one!"

"That was beautiful."Takashi hadn't realized it was him who had spoken until he saw L/n looking at him in awe and Mitsukuni and the guests that were sitting with them giving him surprised looks.He blushed and placed a hand at the back of his neck."Don't you all agree?"

They all nodded rapidly and proceeded to shower her with praise,to which she grinned again and thanked them.

When they'd calmed down,L/n walked up to him,looking adorably flustered again."Hey,Mori-senpai!Thank you for saying that!That my music is beautiful,i mean!"

"I meant it."

She smiled at him,which made his heart beat like a drum."I believe you.I met you just today but i know you're a sincere person."

"Thank you,L/n."

"It's Y/n to you."She said in a mock angry tone.He couldn't help the smile from coming to his face.

"Okay,Y/n."

-

Y/n raised an eyebrow as she saw Tamaki panicking."What's _his_ deal?"She asked Kyoya.

"He just found out Haruhi's gender."

"Ah."

Y/n's deadpan expression changed as she saw Haruhi in the girl's uniform.She gasped and ran up to hold her best friend's hands,"Haruhi,you look adorable!"She beamed.Haruhi smiled back at her.

"Thanks,Y/n!You look cute too!"

"Wait,you knew about this?!"Tamaki pointed at her in shock.

"Yeah."She said simply,"Does it have to be a big deal?I thought i was a boy for first couple of years of my life but then i turned out to be a girl.Haruhi didn't make a big deal out of it or anything.That's one of the reasons i like her."

Haruhi grinned and pulled her into a hug,which she happily returned as the rest of the club looked at them with surprise but acceptance.


	2. In her eyes,i think i see a future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from shut up and dance with me by walk the moon

Y/n blinked as she entered the host club.It was more... _tropical_ than usual.Unless magic was actually real or something,she guessed her friends must have made it that way.

"Y/n-chaaaan!"Honey-senpai sang as he ran to her.He was shirtless and wearing a lei and-she wasn't sure what they were called but it was like a long skirt for all genders.He stopped in front of her and she smiled down at him and noticed he had something behind his back."Close your eyes~."

She did and felt something on her head."Okay,you can open them now!"When she opened her eyes,she was met with Mori-senpai's bare(and strong)chest and resisted a yelp,face flushing."It's a flower crown!Do you like it?"She looked down at Honey-senpai again,who was looking up at her happily.She avoided eye contact with Mori-senpai,looking the flower crown in a nearby waterfall.She calmed down as she looked at the connected dark blue roses and smiled again.

"I love it!Thank you,Honey-senpai!"

He cheered and looked at Mori-senpai,"See?I told you she'd like your gift!"

Y/n blinked rapidly as she looked up to him.Was that blush on his face?

"I thought you'd enjoy it."He said sheepishly.Adorable.

Trying to calm down both their burning faces,she tried speaking in a joking tone."You know me so well."It came out as fond instead and their blushing increased.

Mitsukuni looked between his cousin and his new friend,thinking.Then it came to him.They liked eachother.Not love,not yet,but it was blooming.Grinning as Takashi had never liked anyone like that before,he was about to try to say something that would help them but then heard footsteeps heading towards the room and had to run into place.

-

"A dance party?"Dad said as Y/n finished explaining to him and Mom what was going down tommorow night."Like a prom?"

"Basically,yeah!"

"Oh honey,of course you can go!"Mom said,grabbing her hand.Y/n beamed at both her parents.

When they went dress shopping,she made sure that her dress was the same color as the flowers Mori-senpai had choosen for her.

The night of the dance came and Y/n was smiled as she made her way into ballroom.Mom and Dad had told her about the school dances they'd been to and they sounded like so much fun!

-

Takashi was the first to see her and his breath nearly stopped.Y/n looked beautiful no matter what she wore but this time,she was actually _trying_ to and it was killing him.

Her hair was done in dreads,her make up was done perfectly(at least to him)and she was wearing a dark blue dress that made her skin pop even more than normal.She was a shooting star.

He was broken from his enchantment when Tamaki let out a squeal."OH,YOU LOOK SO WONDERFUL,MY DAUGHTER!"

He ran up to hug her and she sweatdropped along with the rest of the club."Thanks,Tamaki."

After the ordering of fancy tuna for Haruhi and Y/n fending the twins off her,it was time to dance with the guests.Mitsukuni tugged at his sleeve.

"Takashi,you should dance with Y/n-chan."

He did a triple take."What?"

"It'll be fun!Y/n-chan!"He called her over and Takashi gulped as she started walking towards them.

"What is it,Honey-senpai?"

"You're free for tonight,right?"

"Yeah,Kyoya let me have break since the band is here!"

"That's amazing!Since you don't have anything to do,Takashi would like to dance with you!"

Takashi turned red as Y/n looked at him with a surprised expression."You do?"That hope in her voice was just his imagination.

"Yes."He decided not to lie.He didn't want to dissapoint her.He offered her a hand and smiled when she blushed."May i have this dance?"

She smiled back and placed her hand in his.Maybe he was being cheesy but it fit perfectly.

"We may."

Takashi had never enjoyed any dance as much as he did this one.Y/n and him were smiling at eachother and her dress twirled beautifully when he spun her but it wasn't as beautiful as her laughter when he did.He laughed too but it wasn't as gorgeous as hers.

-

Y/n leaned her head against Mori-senpai's chest as they danced and felt him stiffen before he relaxed.This was like fairy tale.He certainly fit the bill of prince charming.

And like any fairy tale,it had to end.The rest of the host club whisked them away to continue operation:get Kasuga and Suzushima together.At least Haruhi looked pretty in her dress.

Y/n felt horror when the twins pulled out makeup and quickly shoved them aside."I'll do it!"

Haruhi sighed in relief when Y/n took the wheel.She hated makeup but she trusted Y/n to at least not overdo it.


	3. Yes,you want her(look at her,you know you do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like episode 3 and it adds nothing to the plot so this is an au where it didn't happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a comment on Mori's part about Y/n's 'soft body' but i swear it's not sexual y'all😭

"Y/n-chan!Haru-chan!"

The two turned around as Honey-senpai walked up to them,trying not to cry.Y/n instantly crouched down to his level and placed a hand on his head in concern.

"What's wrong?

He sniffled,"I lost one of my zouri."

"Weren't you wearing them just now?"Haruhi asked.She was blunt but just as worried.

"We'll help you find it!"

"Mitsukuni."

Y/n beamed as Mori-senpai appeared with Honey-senpai's zouri in hand and placed it back on his foot.

"Takashi..."He said softly.

"You dropped it over there."

Honey-senpai launched himself into his arms."TAKASHI!!"

Y/n smiled as she placed a hand on Mori-senpai's back."You're such a good friend."

Takashi hoped Mitsukuni's hair hid his blush."Thank you.You are too.We're grateful to have you."

Before Y/n could blink,Honey-senpai had pulled her into the hug,squished between them.She chuckled nervously as she felt Mori-senpai's strong chest against her.Sure,she'd felt it before but this time was a surprise."Thank you,both."She managed to smile and get the words out without her nervousness showing,hugging them back.

"They're like a family."One of the girl's muttered dreamily and only Takashi and Haruhi heard her.The former was suddenly very aware of Y/n's soft body against his and the latter realized that she was right.

'Do Y/n and Mori-senpai...?'They _did_.Smiling at her new discovery,Haruhi watched her friends with extra fondness before Y/n had to excuse herself to go play music for the guests.

-

Y/n was pretty sure this wasn't going to be the weirdest thing to happen at the host club.Still,some french girl called Renge showing up,roasting Tamaki on sight and claiming to be Kyoya's fiancé only for it to turn out that she was just saying that because he looked very similar to a character from one of her otome's was pretty up there.Right?

"Not good enough..."Renge muttered suddenly.Y/n paused in eating her (favorite cake flavor) cake slice that Mori-senpai had given her to look at her."NONE OF YOU GUYS ARE GOOD ENOUGH!"She screamed.

"Gee,thanks."Y/n said sarcastically,going back to eating but still listening to her speech so she wouldn't she surprised.Renge then started assinging a 'shadow side' to everyone.

"AND YOU,Y/N-"

Said girl quirked an eyebrow.

"YOU'RE THE VERY WORST!"

"Woah."She deadpanned,not hurt.

Her friends,especially Haruhi and Takashi,on the other hand,

"Mori-senpai,calm down!"Tamaki,Hikaru and Kaoru had to hold him back as he tried to go up to Renge with a dark look on his face.Haruhi was doing her best to not do the same,although she was furious at Renge for saying that.The entire host club was too but didn't show it.

"YOU'RE A CHARACTER FROM AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT GENRE!AN IDOL GAME OR SOMETHING!THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN OTOME!"

"Renge,this is real life."

"IRRELAVENT!FROM NOW ON,YOU'RE THE CUTE CLUMSY GIRL WHO WILL HAVE HER BODY ISSUES SAVED BY ONE OF THE BOY'S!"

"I don't have body issues.I'm happy how i am."

Unsurprisingly,Renge didn't listen to her.

-

The day after the filming,Renge walked up to Y/n as she was about to start singing.

"Y/n-san?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say sorry.For calling you the worst.It was uncalled for."

Y/n cracked a smile at seeing the sincere remorse,"Apology accepted."

Renge's face lit up."Can we be friends?We can play games at my house!"

"Of course we can!And i'd love to-"

"Haruhi-kun,come here!"Renge dragged Haruhi over to them,"Y/n just agreed to be a trio with us!"

"I did?"

"Now we can be like the protagonists in those shoujp animes where you and me fall in love and Y/n get's her own romance subplot!"

The last line made Y/n blush and she hoped nobody saw her instinctive glance at Mori-senpai.

Renge grabbed Y/n's arm too and dragged them where she wanted,ignoring Tamaki's protests that his children were too young to date.


	4. It's too cliché(i won't say it,no,no)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like episode 6 and episode 5 is pretty much the same but rest assured,Y/n very much did jump in after Honey along with Mori the second time Hikaru and Kaoru threw him and she very much did sit on Mori's lap as Honey sat on hers while they were in the air as they both blushed

Y/n ajusted her swimsuit as she excited the changing room.It was a yellow one piece with white musical notes.She smiled at Haruhi beside her and stifled her laughter when Tamaki offered her best friend a parka.

"Y/n-chan,you look so pretty!"

Said girl blushed not at the complinent Honey-senpai had given her but at Mori-senpai behind him.He was shirtless and looking directly at her with a blush on his face,which made her heart beat faster than normal.

"Thanks,Honey-senpai."

"Come swim with me and Takashi!"

She gave Haruhi a questioning look,who smiled at her."Go ahead.I can deal with Tamaki and the troublesome duo myself."

They shared a hug and Y/n went with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

Takashi soon forgot the... _things_...Y/n's body in that swimsuit made him feel as she and Honey sat on his back as he swam in place against the current.Y/n was his friend,first and foremost.He shouldn't be having those types of thoughts about her.

-

"You don't understand Mori-senpai and Y/n's relathionship at all!"

Tamaki,Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Renge in confusion.Haruhi just chuckled.

"On the surface,it may seem like simply a close friendship."She pointed dramatically at them over at the pool."But in reality,it's a love story!"

"A-"Tamaki began,horrified at the thought of his daughter being in love.

"-Love-"Hikaru continued,thinking about the times he'd seen them interact and smirking.

"-Story?!"Kaoru finished,trying to imagine Mori-senpai in love.He couldn't.

"She's not wrong."Haruhi crossed her arms,smiling.The three boys's heads almost made a sound at how quickly they looked at her.

"You knew about this?!"Tamaki exclaimed.

"I'll admit it took me a bit but it's pretty easy to spot if you look for it."

The four quickly quieted down when Mori-senpai came over,secure that Y/n would take care of Honey-senpai.

It all happened so quickly.

Hikaru and Kaoru had started a water gun fight with Tamaki and goaded him into joining by teasing Haruhi.Tamaki then slipped on a banana peal and flew into a button that got Honey-senpai and Y/n sent to who knows where.

-

Takashi could have said he was worried but that would have been an understatement.Mitsukuni and Y/n could be _hurt_ and he could only hope to find them.

He already knew how he felt about Mitsukuni-he was _family_ and he loved him as such-but Y/n was an entierly different situation.She made him weak,she made him strong,she made him happy,she made him question how he really felt.

He couldn't fall for her.She didn't feel the same.He was happy being her friend only and not also her lover.

He had to.

-

Haruhi watched Mori-senpai with sympathy and empathy.She was worried about her best friend too.

_"They're on their way to falling for eachother.They're going to fall one day and it'll be like nothing before."_

Renge's words came back to her.She'd said them in a dreamy tone but she knew she was right.

-

After Mitsukuni took out the force and pulled down Takashi to pat him on the head,he called out to the trees.

"Y/n-chaaan,you can come out now!"

She did,looking impressed."Nice job,Honey-senpai!"She walked up to them and he resisted the strong urge to hug her.

"I was worried about you."Y/n and Mitsukuni looked at him at the same time but with completely different smiles.Y/n's was soft and fond while Mitsukuni's was knowing.Did he realize what his feelings for Y/n were?"Both of you,that is."

"We know you were."Said Mitsukuni.

"That's why we tried to get back as fast posible."Y/n gently placed a hand on Takashi's arm and he almost gasped.He could never get enough of her perfect hands.She then spoke lowly,as if she only wanted him to hear,"And the fact that you're the national kendō champion is...kinda hot."

Takashi absolutely refused to tell anyone why he spent the car ride home blushing.


End file.
